Angel of the DEAD
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: A week before the beginning of the Outbreak the students and staff of Fujima High are introduced to two new females, both related to their school nurse Shizuka. One is her fiancé Rika who is a member of S.A.T. about to go out on an assignment the other? Well she's a small four year old girl with lavender hair and purple eyes who claims to be Rika and Shizuka's daughter. Oh boy. T


**HTOD AND HP CROSSOVER**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if on a trip to Japan the Dursley's abandoned unconscious little three year old Metamorphous Smart! Fem!Harry in an alleyway where she was later found by a lost Shizuka Marikawa? Well little Fem!Harry gets two new moms of course, one Shizuka herself and the other Shizuka's longtime girlfriend and soon turned fiance Rika Minami. Watch how they handle the undead with the little magical girl in tow a year later. AU OCC Femslash and maybe future bashing)**

It was a normal day at Fukijima high about a week before 'Z-Day' when something happened that made it an abnormal day. The gate was open for once and what looked like a green military style Humvee came roaring into the school court yard before stopping just short of the steps, causing everyone to look at it curiously. A second later and the driver side door opened as an average height woman with deeply tanned skin, purple hair, and red eyes wearing a tube top and black cargo pants stepped out and looked around curiously. The woman took one step away from the vehicle when a squeal drew everyone's attention at who had just thrown themself at the purple haired woman.

"Rika-chan! I didn't know you were coming to visit me today!" The school nurse, Shizuka Marikawa, said hugging the woman fiercely and nuzzling her neck. The newly named Rika merely chuckled as she hugged Shizuka back and nuzzled her cheek in return before backing away slightly.

"Sorry Shi-chan. I got called into work so I came to let you know I wouldn't be home for a while and to drop off a certain someone." Rika said opening the back door to the Humvee and almost immediately a small blur tackled the busty nurse. The blur turned out to be a small girl, no older than four, with lightly tanned skin, purple eyes, and dark lavender colored hair as well.

"Mommy!" The little girl said causing everyone's jaws to drop while the nurse just smiled and hugged the small girl tightly. The principal was the first to regain his wits and approached the small group of females, causing Rika to eye him warily for a moment before dismissing him as a threat.

"Nurse Marikawa what's going on and who are these two women?" The principal asked looking at the ditzy woman who smiled at him while continuing to hug her apparent daughter tightly.

"Oh that's an easy one sir. Rika-chan got called into work for an assignment so she came to drop off little Tenchi here and tell me goodbye before she left." Shizuka said as if it were obvious and causing everyone to blink for a second, okay that seemed kinda obvious now that they thought about it and was the girls name really 'Angel'?

"I believe I can introduce myself just fine though. The name is Rika Minami. I'm Shi-chan's longtime girlfriend recently turned fiancé. I work for the SAT and they called me in for an assignment so I came to tell Shi-chan goodbye and drop off little Tenchi. Now Tenchi you remember what I told you earlier right?" Rika said turning her attention from the gob smacked principal to the child still in Shizuka's arms.

"Uh-huh. Stay with mommy all the time, don't talk to no one she doesn't know, don't let anyone near mommy and beat up any bad guy that comes near me or mommy like you taught me too!" The little girl, Tenchi, said nodding and causing Rika to grin while Shizuka pouted as Tenchi squirmed out of the hug and stood in front of Rika giving off an impressive salute for a little kid.

"That's my little soldier. We gotta keep all the nasty bad perverted guys away from your mommy and if one gets too close to her what do you do?" Rika asked causing the little girl to grin just as wickedly as Rika was, everyone noticed the obvious similarities between the two.

"Hit em between their legs and scream pervert loud as I can while kicking them." The small child said causing Rika to laugh while all the males turned white at the thought of being hit in that particular spot.

"That's my girl. Now give me a hug and kiss goodbye, little soldier." Rika said kneeling down and receiving a big hug from the child before the small girl leaned back and kissed her on the cheek, earning a small kiss on the forehead in return.

"Bye bye mama. Beat up bad guys for me!" Tenchi chirped causing Rika and Shizuka both to laugh while everyone blinked, the kid just called the Rika lady 'mama' but hadn't she called Shizuka 'mommy'? Oh wait the two were apparently engaged so maybe that wasn't so surprising.

"I will kiddo." Rika said ruffling the girls hair and standing up only to be squished in another hug by Shizuka.

"Bye Rika-chan you be careful out there okay?" Shizuka asked finally breaking the hug and letting the purple haired woman go, causing her to laugh.

"Course I will be and if I wasn't you'll know it first I promise. Who else would I trust to patch me up?" Rika asked with a laugh while Shizuka pouted at her before glaring slightly which made Rika stop laughing and eye her fiancé warily.

"You'd better come back to me in one piece Rika or I swear I will skin you alive, dismember you slowly, remove most of your internal organs and show you your own brain before I bring you back to life and do it all over again while adding salt to the mix. Understand?" Shizuka asked poking Rika in the chest while everyone stared wide eyed and gob smacked at the nurse. To many peoples surprise Rika merely smirked at the blond nurse.

"Kinky Shi-chan." Rika said causing Shizuka to blush a new shade of red which caused Rika to chuckle while Tenchi was giggling at her 'mommy's' face.

"But I promise I'll come back in one piece. Who else would look after you two? Anyways. I gotta go now before the higher ups get their panties in a twist." Rika said as she stopped chuckling and merely smiled at her fiancé before leaning forward and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Love you both and I'll see you two when I get back from my mission." Rika said smiling as she ruffled Tenchi's hair one last time before climbing back into the Humvee and driving off as everyone merely watched her go.

"Don't worry mommy. Mama's gonna come back like always." Little Tenchi said hugging Shizuka's leg while the blond nurse merely smiled and put a hand on her daughters head.

"I know she will Tenchi." Shizuka said as the Humvee was almost out of the school gate when Tenchi said the next few things.

"Mama's gonna beat em up cause she's a badass!" Tenchi said causing Shizuka and everyone else to stare at the child shocked for a minute before Shizuka's head whipped towards the Humvee.

"RIKA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR TEACHING TENCHI THAT WORD!" Shizuka screamed at the top of her lungs, causing many to cover their ears. Unknown to Shizuka Rika winced slightly, guessing what word her daughter had said in front of the protective blond nurse, before laughing as she imagined the looks on everyones faces when the curse slipped from the four year olds lips ever so casually.

All in all it was an interesting and informative day…before the world came to an end.


End file.
